Servant of Lies
by BekkaValo
Summary: Lost in the darkness of war a young servant must stand by her king no matter what happens *contains Thor the dark world spoilers* i'm writing this story along with my friend Lady Switch Groen
1. Chapter 1

this realm...this beautiful place has fallen...Asgard is lost but our king will save us...he lets me call him by his name every now and then but i am just a mere servant girl kneeling to her king i have heard him say things in his sleep he just seems so tormented by his past. I feel that he cares for me somehow, i could almost feel his eyes on me when i bathe... i've heard his sweet voice in my dreams and i wish to be his but i am still just a maid to the king of Asgard.

just a simple peasant girl who got lucky in getting a job int he royal household, something that many would dream of having. And though i truly thought i was lucky i also wished i could have been a ship keeper, a seamstress and fashion designer or even a teacher. Not one to teach sparring and war tactics or anything of the sort, but a teacher in the sense of books and maths, sciences, healing even and philosophy. I had always loved to reach, and in my free time, after i had finished all my duties around the castle and no one was looking for me i would sneak off to the library and read till the sun started to set at which point i would walk back to my chambers and eat a late dinner before bed. and when i woke in the morning it was off to the wash houses and then dressing, breakfast and cooking, cleaning and sewing and rushing around attending to all who needed it. I barley ate come to think of it, breakfast was small a piece of bread with honey or a golden apple, dinner was normally stew of some sort maybe a small chicken once in a while which would normally last a week. Unlike the other servants i ate alone and prefered the solitude to the fanfare and celebrations that had, during Asgard's golden age, occurred so often.

But then again, i never was like the other servants around the castle, they all had preferences in knights and the all mighty Thor. But i prefered out king, Loki, the dark haired trickster god.

when i would go in to the library i would hide just to see the king his eyes gracing the pages of books i missed the glow in his green eyes, i missed the tricks he would pull on his brother i feel that i have fallen for a king i am but a mere servant in his eyes i wish i could do more to help him thats when i decided to leave the library hoping he wouldn't see me i walked fast towards the intricate golden doors thats when i felt hands on my waist i slowly turned my head to see him

"my king" i said as he held his scepter to my neck

"why are you here?"

"m..my king I...I wish to be near you i fear that i have fallen in love...with you...i know i could never lie to you so i have told you the truth of my heart"

"i knew you were here all along my pet.."

a shiver ran down my spine at that, but fear gripped my stomach, clenching it so tightly i felt sick. i didn't know how to respond to his statement, he knew, has known that i come to the library, knows that i read even if i am not necessarily supposed to, knew that i love him.

"what is it you think of when you watch me, my pet? what is it you want, nay, _dream_ of when you stare at me?" he questioned.

my tongue felt swollen and too big for my mouth, like a clothe had been stuck down my throat i couldn't speak. The hot burn of his hand on my waist contrasting so much with the cold sharp blade against my throat.

"You watch me in this place every day, surely you must dream of something?" he whispered, impatience laced through his words.


	2. Chapter 2

"I think of you my king..I just wish I could be with you"

"You want me don't you it's not like I don't see your lies you want me to dominate you "

He made me blush I felt him grip my waist harder pulling me closer to him he started whispering in my ear he knew all the fantasies everything I've wanted him to do to me for so long

I was flush against his chest, he had yet to remove the scepter from my throat but i did not mind one bit. His voice was deep and almost a whisper against my ear, his breath was hot on my cheek as he told me of all my fantasies, each and every one. I chewed on my lip in embarrassment and shame but also frustration, i could not tell if he was mocking my impossible dreams or if he meant to act upon them. as he said a particular favorite of mine my breath hitched in my chest and my heart gave a stuttering leap into my throat. i could barley get my lungs to work and with a chuckle he grazed his lips against the skin just behind me ear, my stomach flipped inside me and heat swirled there while my breathes came in shorter gasps than before.

"You crave subjection,you know you want me right now I feel your thoughts pet you must be punished for these thoughts"

"Yes my king"

"now tell me,why do you wish me to do these things to you?"

"I know about you loki I know what they did to you I wish to love you but I just think you are handsome and I never liked Thor I always loved you loki"

i felt him freeze for a moment when i mentioned Thor, but there was no further response to the name.

"M-my King?" i questioned quietly, after he had been quiet for a couple of moments.

"You are a strange little maid." He said, and a huff of breathe left me in a laugh at the statement.

"So I have been told."

"It is a wonder it took me so long to speak with you, you are most entertaining." His hot breath ghosted across my skin and i tried to desperately to suppress the shiver and pleasure that wracked through my body. I failed and he gave a soft chuckle.

"Tell me...that your loyal to me and i can possibly help you with your fantasies but i need to know that you will not run from me."

"my king i will gladly give myself to you even though i fear pain but I am loyal to you I trust you."

"ah yes... one that actually trusts the God of Lies..you are a strange one"

"Loki...'

he pulled me closer to him then he whispered

"You will not call me by my name only my king or master but If you call me by my name you will be punished"

"Yes,my king"

"so...have you done this before..."

"no my king"

"then why do you dream of such fantasies how do you know all of that."

"the other maids they speak of Thor in those ways."

"Thor may be the gentile one but he's not the king of Asgard."

"My king I am sorry that I come in here and read."

"I wish I knew of you before all of this because now I've found my self a girl who I just begging for me."

i licked my lips, trying to find the right words, "you speak the truth, yet they call you a god of lies, my king."

"so you would beg for me?"

"i would do anything for you, my king." i said without hesitation and with confidence as much as with truth.

"that is most pleasing to know, my pet." he purred into my ear, the metal of his scepter was removed from my neck and moments later i spun around to face him. his deep green eyes pierced into me and there was a soft but sly smile on his lips. I stared at his lips for a second too long and i caught myself quickly averting my eyes and meeting his. A sparkle shown in the green depths, a playful but lustful one. i licked my lips again and i saw his eyes follow the movement, it sent a warmth spiraling inside me. the ember of my attraction exploded into a wild fire making me almost unconsciously lean into his touch.


	3. Chapter 3

i opened my mouth to speak again but thought better of it, licking my lips I slid down slowly, my eyes remaining on my king's face.

i landed softly on my knees, the rustling of my dress the only sound my ears could make out over the rush of blood that was coursing through my head.

"p-please," i whispered at first, my voice nervous but slowly it grew louder, "please my king, my master, please touch me.

"well dear...what if I don't want to touch you?"

"then I will beg some more..."

he gripped my long raven locks and pulled me up from my knees and pulled me in to his strong chest

"meet me in my bed chamber in a few hours."

"yes,master."

"my pet...when you come to my bed chamber you will not wear clothes you will walk from your room to mine no clothes or i will punish you...i want them to know that you will be mine."

a blush flushed me so deep that i thought it would stain my skin forever, the idea of walking that distance so exposed made me squirm with fear. the embarrassment that would cause was unthinkable.

"but, my king..." i began to protest, ignoring my mind that yelled at me to simply agree.

but he cut off with a finger placed to my lips, "do this and you shall know pleasure like no other." and he walked away ending any argument. i stood there staring into the empty space that Loki had previously occupied chewing on my lip... i wondered if perhaps i could simply strip outside his chambers instead. _and if he found out?_ my mind questioned... _then i would face his punishment._ i supplied the answer for myself.

I spent a few hours locked in my bed chamber it was time...time for me to embarrass myself completely but to live my fantasy of having Loki my king dominate me, I bit my lip then I stripped myself of every bit of clothing then i ran out the door feeling eyes on me i began to run as fast as i possibly could to his chamber i was happy that i haven ran into anyone yet plus i am almost there i was breathing heavily and my heart was beating out of my chest out of fear and passion

without thinking and with the desperate need to get out of the open hall in such an exposed state, i simple rushing into Loki's chambers, closing the door and my eyes at the same time i took a deep breathe and let my head bang against the mighty oak doors. The cool floor started soaking into the soles of my feet and i shivered, or at least i told myself the shiver was from the cold and not the anticipation. but when i turn around the chambers was empty, my king not in sight. confusion burst inside me but with it came a flaring realization; it had been a prank. At that thought anger exploded inside me mixing with the pain into a toxic concoction that spilled from my eyes in salty tears. I rushed forward and ripped a sheet from the bed to cover myself, wrapping the soft green linen around my body, it was so large that it hung of me in waves and spilled across the floor. I made to leave when my reflection caught my eye, a disheveled girl wrapped in a green cloth, eyes shining with unshed tears and cheeks flushed red with embarrassment, wet from the salty droplets spilling from her eyes. I chuckled without humor shaking my head at myself.

"You foolish girl, you should have known better." i said to myself, the whispered words too loud in the empty room. A sad smile crept up my face and i used the palm of the hand not holding the linen up to dry my cheeks and scrub my eyes dry. Swallowing down the broken pieces of my heart and slamming down wall after wall of protection around it, not only to stop it from getting hurt more but to stop the pain from getting out as much as possible i finally took a deep breath and started moving towards the door once more my face schooled into an impassive expression

I felt hands pull me back in to the room, the sheet slipped away from my body revealing myself to him

"shh don't scream Its ok please dont scream"

his voice cut through me

"you think i would just give myself to a servant..."

"but...my king.."

"you thought i would didn't you"

"yes my king"

"get on the bed"

"yes my king"

I walked over to the huge bed and laid down

"now... go to sleep and i will come to you when i need you."

"yes...loki" i whispered hoping that he wouldn't hear that i had said his name

i curled in on myself under the blankets of the bed, the mattress sunk underneath me as i shifted so i could hug my knees to my chest on my side. i faced away from the door and my hair fell into my face as i closed my eyes and tried to calm myself. i heard the door open and close behind me, the heavy oak swinging easily on its hinges and closing softly. i sighed almost soundless, sending strands of hair fluttering and shifting till they once more settled into place.

sleep did come, but not so soon as to block out the crackling and crashing sounds of the walls around my broken heart falling down slowly but steadily.

I felt tears creep in to my eyes all i wanted was to be in his arms and be loved for once i know i am a servant and i am not beautiful compared to the others but i at least have a chance with the king I heard the door open again then I saw red eyes staring at me in the dark the room was freezing cold i was so afraid of what was to come "Are you afraid"

"no who are you"

"who am I? I am the monster you want so badly."

"my king?"...


End file.
